1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a yarn unwinding tension stabilizer and a yarn unwinding tension stabilizing apparatus for a warping creel using this stabilizer, in more detail, relating to such stabilizer that can stably unwind a yarn from various types of yarn suppliers in such shapes as cheese and cone by effectively coping with such drawbacks as slide of wound layers on a yarn supplier and slippage of yarn loops therefrom due to the ballooning of an unwound yarn and so forth as well as such apparatus that facilitates to simultaneously adapt those stabilizers on a multiple number of yarn suppliers suspended on a warping creel.
2. Prior Art
As well known, when a multiple number of yarns are treated by a warper or warping sizer, the yarns are simultaneously unwound from the respective yarn suppliers in such shapes as cheese and cone which are suspended on a warping creel. In this process, if the unwinding speed is overdone, it is known that there occur slide of wound layers on a yarn supplier and slippage of yarn loops therefrom due to the ballooning of an unwound yarn and so forth so as to cause large fluctuation of the unwinding tension on the yarn, with the result that there occurs yarn cut during the operation, and especially a hard twist or finished yarn becomes very susceptible to kinky texture.
To restrain the ballooning of the unwound yarns and deal with such drawbacks, such arrangement is conventionally known that the respective suppliers suspended on a warping creel are covered with a cylindrical sheet with an appropriate weight attached thereto, which contacts the unwound yarns.
The inconvenience in this prior method to stabilize a yarn unwinding tension is that as the diameter of the supplier becomes smaller as the unwinding operation proceeds, the degree of contact between an unwound yarn and the cylindrical sheet becomes smaller, with the result that optimum tension stabilization can not be obtained consistently throughout the operation. Also, it takes a lot of time and labor to cover the respective suppliers, which it is common are suspended on the creel with more than 1000 pieces at a time, with a cylindrical sheet and to attach a weight thereto.